Player
The followin''g is a journal excerpt from a witness of the events that took place on June 2nd, 2012 in the Minecraft Sever "Tingting and Manginaboy":'' "Saturday, June 2, 2012, Dear Willow Tree, Today has been an interesting day. And by interesting, I mean terrifying. I came home to find a notification on my Facebook from my Minecraft group. That's when it began for me. We had started a server, between me and a friend. After watching multiple videos of YouTube of Gamer's playing and we were curious about starting our own. At the time it was originally just me and my friend, Tian. Due to the fact that neither of us had a legitimate account, we downloaded Hamachi and started a private sever. I tried running it on my computer but the Chunk Updates didn't work so we decided it would work better if my friend did. Everything was going smoothly and we were quite excited about it. So, shortly afterwards we had another friend, Shontl, come on. After even more of your average playing of Minecraft, we had another two friends come on, and at that point, maxed out our server. (Hamachi only allows five people on connected networks) This is went on for about a month overall. A few creeper explosions and necessary house repairs, a major castle built and endless but harmless water bucket fights occurred. But nothing out of the ordinary. Until one day when Tian's very-worked-on giant Stone Brick castle had seemingly random explosions occur inside it at over a dozen locations. Along with Alex's house. We were freaked out, admittedly, but didn't think of anything sinister going on, only bizarre glitches. It took almost twelve hours to repair. Then today occurred. I haven't been on the server for nearly a week, avoiding it mainly because of school work, and maybe lack of social enthusiasm, but that isn't the point. I saw, a few hours ago, Corbin posting about a bizarre sixth player being on the server. Curious, I decided to check it out. It was bizarre, almost terrifying. It's not for the fact no one else really knew about the server. (It was barely mentioned at school, so that was kind of a long shot) But the fact it was impossible for more than five people to be on the sever is what really confused me. The person was bizarre for a lot of reasons, if not for the fact he had default skin and the username: "Player". There was also the problem of no one being able to go on the server with a legitimate version of Minecraft. When they tried, it would proxy them into the character and automatically kick them after a mere second or two. He spawned at the default spawning locations, and our houses were very far away from this location. He seemed to have known very well where they were, however. As though he had been there before. But I'm guessing you probably want more information about "Player" himself. From the evidence I've gathered, due to the screencaps that Tian and Corbin managed to salvage, he acted as though he was a friendly bot at first. Saying messages that appeared to be as though they were automated, such as: "Scanning..." "Verifying.." "Confirmed..." and "How may I help you, Master?". From what I've heard, he was able to find Diamonds three times within a few minutes intervals. The person began getting hostile after Tian typed in "Kill Corbo_man". Tian and Corbin were responding to the bot-like player with similar bot-like commands. Like everybody else, I wasn't able to join the sever from my legitimate version. (Apparently updates were occurring on the exact day this happened). Luckily, I had an additional version that was Cracked, and had a username plug-in. This was necessary due to the fact that whenever anyone tried to go on the sever from Offline Mode their username would automatically be "Player" also. Anyways, by the time I got on, things had headed far downhill, and fast. The "Player" was trying to locate the admin. In other words, Tian. He was repeatedly using the emoticon ">:)". And telling us to follow him. After he had detected Tian's user had OP powers, he started doing really weird things. Wanting us to follow him to the Nether and what seemed like the middle of nowhere. It was hard to keep up, though, because his sprint was somehow much faster than ours. He then went on trying to force Tian to use the command prompt "Lightning" on a tree. I suspected this was because he wanted to prove that Tian was indeed the administrator. Tian wasn't able to, and the "Player" replied that the reason he wasn't able to use commands was because his computer had a virus. The way we were able to have us all connect to Tian's sever wasn't connected through the (intelligent) way of port forwarding, and instead merely turned his firewall off, due to it being much simpler and less of a hassle. This had worked very well for the time being, but we had soon learned it was a terrible mistake. We tried everything, Tian and I, killing him, trapping him in Obsidian, banning him. Cursing at him through the text box, but nothing was working. He was still typing in response though, less as a bot and more as a sinister human. Almost as though he had been some sort of HAL 9000 or GLaDoS in a weird way. But nothing was working. Tian, though, having a girlfriend, had to leave me with the Player alone. (Luckily all of us excluding Chantal had been on Skype talking and mainly freaking out about this horrific occurrence). When Tian left though, it seemed the "Player" had lost interest, due to the only Admin being gone. I was deathly wrong, however, he started coming after me and punched me with bare fists, but I was unable to fight back at all. Even with a diamond sword. Each time he punched me it would cause me to fly back twenty blocks. Luckily, he had killed me and I had spawned back onto my island brick house. Very far away from where he had been when he killed me. I was still talking to him, though, through the text box. And found out a lot of creepy information about him. Apparently he had been able to access Tian's computer due to his firewall being turned off, and was hinting at some sort of virus. This made all of us paranoid. I felt safe, due to being so far away, but then he said this: "Admin Console at XXXXXX" I had no idea what this meant, and according to Alex and Corbin, I should type everything he said, but replace the XXXXXX with OOOOOO. I did so. "Admin Console at OOOOOO" He replied with this: "Thanks for giving me your location >:)" I was freaking out hard at this point, and decided to hide at bedrock and just talk to both "Player" and my friends on skype. Tian came back on, turned his Firewall on and thus I was disconnected from the server. Tian was able to go on it still, though, and inspected the damage. "Player" somehow managed to get to my isolated island house and pour lava all over it. To this day, we don't know who or what "Player" was. How he had such abilities such as his exploding powers, ability to find diamond so quickly or run faster than us and punch harder than us. We don't know how he got into our sever or if we're ever safe to use one again. Player.avi The accompanying video cannot be found, unfortunately. Shortly after the story had surfaced, a video recording three minutes of Player's ill-intended actions leaked entitled "player.avi" taken from what can be inferenced as Toby's perspective. There is minimal and almost indistinguishable audio recording of a conversation that is buried behind an eerily placed Piano Nocturne. At the very end of the video before it abruptly cuts off, laughter can be heard, it is unknown by whom. Screen Captures Category:Themaster401 Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Wiki Revival